Guardian Ghosts
by Grima
Summary: What would happen if Danny got his ghost power when he was five-year-old? Suffering a bit amnesia. Got himself in dangers and imprison by men in whites, which give the town the first 'Ghost Reid'. Only to be rescued by teenagers who seem to be the same age as him. And, once he was free, he was attacked by two Ghost Hunters. However, he had a strange feeling he knows those two.(Fix)
1. Chapter 1: A Distance-Dream

Two adults, a man and a woman working together to build something beneath the house. And, five- year-old boy was standing as he watches them work. Standing next to him, was a young girl with orange hair and aqua eyes. By the look of her height, she seems to be a year or two older than him.

When she look at him, she realized he seems to be upset or something. As she places her hand to his, he looks at her and saw a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Danny," she said, trying to make him feel better. "I'm sure mom and dad will be done. We'll do something like a normal family does."

"Like, what?" he asked.

"I don't know. Can we go to the amusement park? Or, watches a movie or something?"

"Anything, besides ghost?"

"Yeah, anything besides ghost."

"Good. I like that," said Danny, lowering his head. "Because, I had enough of with ghost. They took the attention of mom and dad."

Realizing the reason why he's like this, has to do with their parent's obsession to ghost and unless affected by his parents.

"I couldn't agree with you, little brother," she said, while she still holding his hand. "And besides, it's not like it's going to work. Created a gate between the ghost-world and the human world. Is kind of silly, don't you think?"

Danny laughs and said; "I hope so. I can't wait to have mom and dad back. This ghost stuff is pretty scary. I just hope I don't see them soon."

"Why? Are you afraid of them, Danny?"

Five-year-old Danny nodded his little head. Only to hear her laugh.

"Don't worry. Like, I said. It will be impossible to make a gateway between here and the ghost-world."

" Eureka!" said the big man. "It's finished, Maddie."

"I just hope so, Jack." said the woman with brown hair, knows as Maddie. "This equipment is very advanced, we don't know if it's going to work or not."

" Nonsense, I'm pretty sure it will work." said the man with black hair called Jack. Connecting the two power cords together, hoping to open the Ghost Portal. But nothing happens, only a bit of spark came out.

"Oh, fudges." Jack was disappointed.

Maddie places her hand on his shoulder and said; "It's alright, dear. I'm pretty sure we'll getting to work soon."

"I hope so, Maddie."

Walking with his wife, heading upstairs to the kitchen.

Seeing their parents left, the seven- year-old girl look at her brother and said something to him.

"Stay right here, and don't touch anything. Got it?"

He nodded to her and watch her go.

While little Danny was alone, he looks at the invention that his parents are working and wondered if it really can connect the two worlds. As his curiosity got the best of him, he put on an oversized jumpsuit and went inside. Astonished by it, little Danny didn't realize that he somehow activated the Ghost Portal.

Without knowing what just happened, five-year-old Danny screams out loud that his parents and sister came downstairs. And, once they did, they saw him disappearing from them as the Ghost Portal open and take their son away from them.

"No!" he screams as he woke up from. Breathing heavy and sweating. A fifteen-year-old boy, with snowy white hair and glowing green eyes. Sitting on a bed, realizing it was just a dream. A bad dream he has, night after night.

"It's that dream, again," he said to himself, while he tries to sleep. "What does it means?"

Before he could sleep, again. A knock came from his door.

"Daniel! Are you alright?" said in a deep voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he answered. "It's just that dream, again."

"Not again."

"I'm afraid so."

He heard him groan. "Can I come in?"

"I don't see how this could hurt." the answer.

"I'll take that's 'yes' then."

He opens the door, revealed himself as a dark paladin with purple flame and same glowing green eyes.

"Hey, Fright Knight. Sorry that I woke you."

"Don't apologize, Daniel," he said to him. "It wasn't your fault that the dream come to haunt you. Each time when you are asleep."

Danny gives him a small smile but turns his attention to that dream again.

"What does it mean, Fright Knight," he asked. "Why is it continue to haunt me? Is there something I need to do? Then, what do I need to do?"

"I don't know, Daniel." the Fright Knight answer him. "I really don't know. But I'll ask someone who can help you with your dreams."

"Thanks, Fright Knight. You're the best."

"No problem," he replied. " Now, get some sleep. You need it for tomorrow's lessons if you're going to survive the Ghost World."

Opening the curtains, where the world is dark- and light-green. And, the castle that was a mix of red colors and the front entrance is almost a shape of the terrible face.


	2. Chapter 2: Parents-Teachers Conference

At a mansion that resembles as a library, Danny's teacher who teach both a Literacy and English in the Ghost World. Also, a writer, and probably the only writer in the Ghost World who enjoy reading and writing in his mansion. Was happy to agree to teach Danny to read and write when he was young.

"Very good, Daniel." said the Ghost Writer, looking at Danny's worksheets. "Nicely done with the grammar, though."

"Thanks, Ghost Writer," Danny said, not interested in his lessons. "Is there anything else I need to do?"

Ghost Writer look at Danny, with a concerned look on his face. "Is something a matter, Daniel?"

"What? Oh, sorry about that, Ghost Writer." Danny apologizes to his teacher. "It's just… I have that dream, again."

Seeing how Danny's dream is affecting his lessons, Ghost Writer thinks he should let his student take a break from his lessons for a while.

"Why don't we take a break for a while after the next lessons. Alright?" Closing his textbook, Ghost Writer left Danny alone for a moment.

"Sure. Why not." Danny didn't look at his teacher, which made him worry.

"And, why don't you read some books while you're at the break?" Ghost Writer give a small smile.

"Like, I have no choice." Danny moves away from the table, floating at each self as he searches for a book to read.

As he watches Danny floating around, Ghost Writer seem worried about him and wondered if he should consider of Danny's ghost guardian, the Fright Knight. Especially, when he and the Fright Knight don't seem to along very well. But this is Danny, and they need to talk if Danny is going to survive the Ghost World.

"I really hate parents-teacher conference."At the Fright Knight's Lair, Ghost Writer floated to the entrance of the castle's doors. Knocked really hard to get his attention, but banging really hard to get the Fright Knight's attention can really hurt a guy. Especially, when this guy spread most of his lives in reading and writing.

But when the Ghost Writer see that the Fright Knight didn't hear his knock, the Ghost Writer was irritated.

"FRIGHT KNIGHT! OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANCE!" Ghost Writer yelled as he tries to the Fright Knight's attention. "THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT DANIEL'S BEHAVIOR. IT'S NOT VERY HEALTHY FOR HIM TO HAVE THESE DREAMS OF HIS. ESPECIALLY, IF HE IS GOING TO SURVIVE AND LIVE IN THE GHOST WORLD."

Still, no response from the Fright Knight. Which made the Ghost Writer even more irritated than ever.

"DUMB KNIGHT!" he shouted, again. But not before he heard someone cough behind his back. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Is something a matter, Ghost Writer." he shut his eyes when he heard a familiar voice.

"Fright Knight. We need to talk about Daniel." turning his attention to the Fright Knight, as he tries to keep calm to the great hall, where the Fright Knight and Ghost Writer have their conference. And, by the look of things, neither of them wants to talk.

"So, how's Daniel doing with his lessons today?" the Fright Knight was the first to speak.

"He's doing ok." the Ghost Writer replied. "Same with his lessons, of course. However, this isn't why I'm here for."

Fright Knight had a strange feeling this about Danny's dreams, again. He always knew that sooner or later, that Danny's dreams will cost problem to his lessons. Not to mention, that one of his teachers will come to visit him and consulted with him about his dreams. Which is no surprise for him, of course?

"You're here to discuss Daniel's dreams. Am I right?"

"So, you notice." said Ghost Writer.

The Fright Knight give a heavy sighed, as he closes his eyes. "It still hasn't left. And, Daniel is becoming more restless than ever."

"Isn't there a way for him to get rid of these dreams."

"I already told the Ghost Councils about it." the Fright Knight replied.

"And, what they say?"

"They are thinking." Knowing that's not the answer that neither of them wants.

"Not very helpful. Isn't it?"

Just as the Fright Knight was about to say something, a blond boy in a classic biker outfits appears out of the window.

"Hey, you guys. We need your help." said the ghost biker.

Before the Fright Knight or the Ghost Writer could speak, another ghost appears. And, this time, is a child with green hair.

"Seriously, it's not our fault."

Hearing that last words from the ghost child, made the Fright Knight even more irritated. He swings his sword as he strikes the ground. Which made everyone frozen in fear.

"What just happened?!" the Fright Knight command, in a harsh voice. Overshadowed the two ghost who entered his castle unannounced. Fear strike them as neither one of could speak or say a word.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanation

*An Hour Early*

 _While Ghost Writer leave Danny alone in his Library, Danny heard a knock on the window and saw a familiar face. A young boy with green hair, dress in a pirate costume and parrot on his shoulder._

" _Youngblood!" Danny yelled as he revealed the young ghost boy. While he floats away from his studying as he opens the window and let his friend in. "What are you doing here?!"_

" _Came to you." he answered._

" _Why?" Danny seems confused by Youngblood's answered._

" _I thought you'll be bored to death if you continue to your ghost lessons."_

 _Danny laughs and then, he smile. "Seriously, it's not boring. Ghost Writer's lessons aren't that bad."_

 _Youngblood has his awkward moment with his friend, but manage to change the subject. "Anyway, Johnny and I find something interesting that you might be interested in. Want to come?"_

 _Danny wide his eyes by that comment, and give Youngblood a the 'Seriously' eyes look."I can't believe what I'm doing this." Danny knew that he'll be in trouble, again. Skipping his ghost lessons is a bad idea, and he doesn't want to get into another lecture by his Guardian Ghost. "I shouldn't be here. I should have stayed at the library and do my studies before Ghost Writer come back to check on me."_

" _Don't sweat. By the time we'll do, we'll head back to the library before Ghost Writer knows your gone." Youngblood tries to calm his friend._

" _I hope you're right." Danny sighed, feeling a bit worry. "I just don't want to get anyone in trouble. Seriously, the Fright Knight believe that you and Johnny are a bad influence on me. And, warn me to stay away from you two. Like, I want to or not."_

" _And yet, you still continue to ignore him. Right?" Youngblood smirks at his friend. Knowing he was right._

" _Frighten Knight was right. I should have stayed away from you or Johnny." Danny knew he'll regret this, and he should have stayed at the library. Whether he wants to or not, his fate is sealed._

" _There, there it is," Youngblood shouted as he shows Danny something interesting. A strange hole suddenly appears out of nowhere and somehow revealed a mysterious world. The world that no ghost has seen before._

 _Danny never saw anything like it and yet, he feels like he knows this mysterious world. But can't explain what it is?_

" _Pretty neat, huh." said the young man with shaggy blonde hair. Places his arm around Danny's neck, as he continues looking at the unknown world._

" _I guess. But, what is it?" Danny seems confused._

 _They laugh and said; "Dude, it's a portal to the Living World. That's what it is."_

 _He's still confused. But has a strange feeling about this. And, for some reason, this feeling isn't good._

" _Think of all the fun we'll have." Youngblood was overexcited. "Giving people a hard time. Making them miserable. And, arguing with each other for no reason." He laughs aloud while he still floated._

 _While Danny continues to listen to his friends, he notices something strange and for some reason, he was walking towards the portal. As he continues to walk, something was coming and it was heading towards him and his friends._

" _Everyone! Run!" Danny managed to warn his friends in time, but not himself._

 _Before Danny manage to save his friends, only to get himself captured by some electric-purple net. Danny scream in pain as the electric purple net shock him, making him lose consciousness and weakening his ghost power. Feeling both weak and tired, Danny was pulling to the world._

" _Oh, man. Fright Knight is gonna kill us if something bad happened to Danny!"_

" _Uh, dude. You're already dying."_

" _Shut it, Johnny! You know what I mean!" he shouted at his friend. Remaining Johnny about the Fright Knight's wrath and power. "If we don't do something, the Fright Knight will send us into another dimension of our worst fear!"_

" _Oh, I see your point. Hold on, Danny. We'll come."_

 _But it's already too late. Danny was already pulling to the another world and the portal that lead to that world, is now close. And, they are going to get themselves, even more, trouble than they are._

" _Oh, boy. We in trouble, now."_

* * *

An hour later…

"And, that's what happened," said Johnny, as he finishing explain to the Fright Knight. Even, it means admitting the things that you and your friends got into. "We don't know what to do."

"Are you saying that you and Youngblood put Daniel out his studies to see a portal to the Living world! And, got himself captured by humans!" The Fright Knight was furious, he knew that these two trouble-making will cause for Danny. But he never expected this to happen to him. He needed help and he believed there's only one person who can help him. Or, a ghost.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

Danny finds himself awakening in a strange room, on a cold solid floor, and in a glass domain. As he tries to go through it, he got shocked by it and push back.

"What the-! What's going on?!" Danny got scared. He doesn't know where he is or how he got here. "Ok, take it easy, Danny. Try to remember how it happened." Danny takes a deep breath and tries to remember carefully. "Alright, then. The last thing I remember was, I was in the library and doing my studies with Ghost Writer. But as he left, I heard a banging on the window and saw Youngblood outside, wave. Went to him, open the window and let him in. And, once I did, he told me something interesting. I got curious, flew with him and saw then-" Danny stops as he now realizes what just happen. "I got himself captured after saving Johnny and Youngblood from being captured, as well. Boy, I'm in trouble now."


End file.
